Rampart
Ramparts are emplaced defensive turrets found on Grineer missions, armed with twin heavy machine guns to engage enemies. Unlike other types of environmental defenses, Ramparts can be directly controlled by Tenno players by mounting inside them with the Use key (default ), allowing them to use the Rampart's guns. While Ramparts are rooted to their positions, they can be aimed at nearly every direction. Ramparts have a preset spawn upon the game constructing the mission tileset, and there can be none to few in an entire mission. They have a limited amount of objetos health and is subject to health scaling, it can be damaged by Tenno and enemies alike. Once destroyed, they are no longer usable. The turret will block most projectile damage to the player from the immediate front, at the expense of destroying the turret's own health pool, which does not regenerate and cannot be restored. It cannot however block any melee damage. Notas *Explosions and AoE effects from weapons or Warframe powers can damage ramparts, including Sindicato radial effects. *While enemies can control the turrets, only a select few can actually operate it. These include Lanceros, Buscadores, and Soldados, along with their elite and Eximus variants. *The Rampart will explode upon destruction, dealing minor damage in a small area around it. *Ramparts are objetos and do not have resistances to different damage types. Crits and channeling damage will have no additional effect. Consejos *Frost can cast Globo de nieve around the turret to protect it from incoming damage while allowing the player to fire upon enemies. While explosions penetrate the globe and thus require range mods to be effective, bullets do not, allowing the turret to be used more offensively. *Like Arch-guns, the Rampart will automatically regenerate ammo after 2-3 seconds. *If you are close enough, it can be better just to run at the Rampart. If you get into a certain radius of the turret, the gunner will get out, allowing you to dispatch of the foe with ease and being able to use the turret against the remaining hostiles. **Remember, using a Rampart will only give affinity to the equipped Warframe, not any other weapons or sentinels. *Nekros' Shadows can operate the turret. Once near an unoccupied Rampart the shadow will use it, and will continue to use it until the power wears off, the turret is destroyed, or the shadow is killed. With a high enough power strength and duration, it is possible to allow your shadows to take control of all Ramparts on any given room. *Control mental led enemies can also use the turret, although unlike Shadows they will be more willing to get out of the turret when enemies get near. As the Rampart has its own separate damage, Monstruo mental has no effect on the damage output of the operator. *Invisibilidad silenciosa de Loki augment mod renders this weapon silent. Errores *It seems that the Rampart will scale with the player's weapon level instead of the mission level. (More testing needs to be done regarding this bug.) *If you are a client and the host is lagging, you will not be able to use the turret at all. *Torid gas clouds can damage both the player and the Rampart while the player is using them. *It seems that when a player uses a Rampart, the game temporarily gives the player the weapon, that being one of the guns themselves; as such the weapon may "detach" and appear on a player's back, which may render all ramparts in the area inoperable by players. *If players apply Fuerza de congelación to a non-player ally, and the player uses the rampart, you will be damaged by the ally with cold damage and procs while using the Rampart for unknown reasons. en:Rampart Categoría:Torreta defensiva